


you make beautiful things out of us

by kyomohokus



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/pseuds/kyomohokus
Summary: “It’s our first anniversary, so we’re going out over the weekend.”“Oh, wow, congratulations. So how’s married life been treating you?”If Hokuto had to look back at married life for the past year, he would have blabbed until the end of the work period. So he settles with an “It’s been great.”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	you make beautiful things out of us

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame Hokuto in his latest drama for this.

“Matsumura.”

Hokuto looks up from his desk computer to find his senior, Nakajima Yuto, leaning against the wall of his cubicle. “Yes, senpai?” he asks. Nakajima might probably be asking about the report he had just submitted.

“The team’s planning to go to the beach this weekend. Wanna come?”

_Oh, right_. He vaguely heard his teammates planning something over lunch break these past few days. As tempted as he is— “I can’t,” he says. “I already have plans.”

“Ooh, with your husband?”

Hokuto smiles at the mention of his husband. “Yeah, it’s our first anniversary, so we’re going out over the weekend.”

“Oh, wow, congratulations. So how’s married life been treating you?”

If Hokuto had to look back at married life for the past year, he would have blabbed until the end of the work period. So he settles with an “It’s been great.”

Nakajima grins and pats Hokuto on the shoulder. “Congratulations in advance. Let me know if you want any souvenirs for the weekend.”

“I will, thanks.”

Taiga has forgotten the groceries.

Again.

Hokuto knows this because it’s the first thing he checks when he gets home and because it’s a _Monday_ , and it’s supposed to be Taiga’s turn on grocery duty. Part of him wants to let it go because this isn’t the first time, but another part of him is hungry as fuck because he hasn’t eaten much during lunch break, and he can’t whip something up from two eggs and a carton of milk.

He feels the annoyance build up, so he stands and closes the fridge, takes a deep breath, and heads to their room.

“Taiga?”

A head pokes from the doorway. Taiga has his headphones down to his neck, giving him a curious look. Hokuto would usually fall for that look, but that look also means Taiga had forgotten what he’s supposed to do and probably wouldn’t remember it until Hokuto reminded him.

Honestly, Hokuto is tired of being the responsible one in this marriage. He’s the one who always remembers which chores to do, and sometimes, he’s the one who ends up doing them because Taiga usually forgets.

As far as he remembers, marriage involves two adults. He’s not supposed to be with a spouse, not a child.

He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” Taiga asks, _still_ looking oblivious. It just makes Hokuto more annoyed and hungrier.

“Did you forget to do something today?”

Taiga scrunches up his face to think. “Oh.” Realization finally dawns on his face. “Oh, shit, I was supposed to get groceries today!” At least he has the decency to be sorry for forgetting.

“Finally, you remember,” Hokuto says, and his voice has that acidic bite that he knew Taiga isn’t going to like.

As expected, Taiga glares at Hokuto. He yanks his headphones off and tosses them toward the bed and, without another word, storms past Hokuto and out the bedroom.

Realizing his mistake, Hokuto feels himself deflate. “Look, we can just order takeout,” he says, following Taiga, surprised that his husband is stuffing his feet into his sneakers by the entryway. “Where are you going?”

“The supermarket,” Taiga replies, standing up and straightening his posture before giving Hokuto a look of defiance. It’s incredible, how long they’ve played this game on who can become more passive-aggressive without resorting to blows and still win the argument. Except, no one really wins.

(Then again, this is definitely better than when Taiga would throw things and Hokuto would have to rely on his reflexes to avoid getting hit. At least, they tried to communicate now. And the makeup sex is great.)

“Let’s just order out. It’s getting late,” Hokuto repeats. Honestly, he just wants to stay at home and relax. He doesn’t want to fight with Taiga anymore. He’s exhausted.

“It’s seven o’clock,” Taiga points out, grabbing his jacket. “Look, I totally forgot about the groceries because I got a call from a client asking me to revise the song I made for them, so I spent the whole day freaking out. So yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll go get the groceries now, but you can stay and order in. I’ll grab something to eat or make something for myself when I get back.”

All the annoyance leaves Hokuto’s body. Now he feels guilty for being angry at Taiga.

“I’m coming with you,” he declares, walking to the entryway to put on his shoes.

“Hokuto …” Taiga sighs. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“We’re not gonna fight, I promise,” Hokuto says. He sighs when Taiga looks at him skeptically. “I’m sorry about being an asshole about the groceries. It’s just it’s not the first time—”

Taiga groans, spinning on his heels. He’s just about to open the door when Hokuto grabs him just in time, spinning Taiga to pull him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes again, mumbling on Taiga’s hair. “I really am.”

He was expecting Taiga to pull away, but fortunately, he doesn’t. He feels the tension seep away from Taiga’s body, and he returns the embrace. “I’m sorry, too,” he mumbles against Hokuto’s chest. “I did forget, and you were hangry.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hokuto promises. “Like, I can clean the apartment for the next two weeks.”

Taiga sighs dreamily. “Matsumura Hokuto, you sure know how to make a guy happy.”

Hokuto grins. “I try my best.”

They stay in their embrace for a few more minutes, eventually closing the distance between them with their lips. When they pull away, they head to the living room, Taiga making it a point to order their favorite takeout.

They can do the groceries tomorrow.

At first glance, Hokuto never thought that he and Taiga would make an incredible match. They differ in personalities and outlooks in life. Hokuto prefers to be more pragmatic, preferring to keep his feet on the ground, while Taiga has his head on the clouds. Their friend, Jesse, claims that Hokuto only started loosening up when he and Taiga became friends.

When they first met, Hokuto was intrigued by Taiga. After all, Taiga is quite popular on campus, loved and admired by many. It’s as if he’s a star and the planets revolved around him.

Somehow, that star ended up noticing a distant planet: Hokuto.

Hokuto remembers that he was just minding his own business in the campus cafeteria, trying to catch up on his readings while finishing his lunch.

Somebody cleared his throat. He looked up, and it was Taiga, a tray full of food on his hands. By that time, they had met each other in a campus party and were introduced to each other by Jesse.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” Taiga asked. “The place is full.”

Hokuto shook his head and continued with his readings. He heard the legs of the chair scrape against the floor, Taiga plopping onto the seat. They didn’t exchange conversation at all until Taiga stood up and said his goodbyes.

Hokuto expected it to be a one-time thing, but soon, he started seeing Taiga more often. Whether it’s a gathering with mutual friends or random run-ins on campus. And awkward conversations and mere pleasantries turned into long chats over coffee until, finally, Hokuto decided to ask Taiga out on a date.

And three years later, Hokuto asked Taiga to marry him.

**Hokuto**

Pulling up outside the building

**Taiga**

Ok, on my way down! :)

Taiga’s face brightens as he pulls the car door open and pecks Hokuto on the lips. “The client liked the song,” he announces as he pulls away and puts on his seatbelt. “The song should be airing next month.”

Warmth spreads across Hokuto’s chest. “That’s amazing,” he remarks. “I’m so proud of you.”

Taiga’s expression softens, reaching for Hokuto’s free hand and giving it a squeeze. “And how was your day?”

They talk about each other’s day as they drive to their favorite restaurant. It’s a half-hour drive from Taiga’s office, but with its rustic design, aesthetically pleasing (and not to mention delicious) menu, the stress of traffic is always worth it.

Taiga sighs in relief when he sinks into the plush, leather chair, thanking the waiter who hands them the menu. “When was the last time we had gone on a dinner date?” he asks.

Hokuto blinks, setting down the menu. “My birthday?” he replies because honestly, that’s the only dinner date he recalls in recent memory. He remembers that dinner date clearly because Taiga booked a really expensive restaurant that Hokuto almost freaked out if they could afford it.

(Taiga could, at least, if he’s not taking out money from their joint fund. Not that Hokuto minds. He had never been insecure about Taiga being the richer spouse. He married Taiga because of love, not because of money.)

“That long?” Taiga looks scandalized. “Thank god we’re going out of town this Saturday, huh?”

They’ve booked a ryokan outside the city, and they’ll spend the entire weekend exploring and doing touristy stuff. It’s very basic, but Hokuto is looking forward to it. He hasn’t taken a day off work since, well, his birthday.

Their food arrives, and they spent the next hour eating and talking about work, friends, and other stuff. Taiga’s spends most of the talking, and while Hokuto still has yet to understand the technicalities of song creation, he loves the way Taiga’s eyes sparkle when he talks about something he loves.

Eventually, they pay their bill and walk out of the restaurant, swaying their intertwined hands as they cross the street to the supermarket. The automatic doors swish open, and Taiga grabs a wheeling cart from the line of carts in front of the store.

Taiga looks over his shoulder. “Where first?”

Hokuto pulls out the grocery list from his phone. “Fresh produce,” he announces.

Taiga’s face brightens and wheels the cart to the fresh produce aisle a little too quickly. Of course, he should have known, when he spots Taiga already dumping a bunch of tomatoes in a plastic bag.

He smiles and shakes his head. Some things will never change.

As they weave around the supermarket, they get everything they need. Sometimes they’ll stray to a different aisle and good-heartedly argue about whether they should splurge on something. Most of the time, Taiga is quick to remind Hokuto that, unlike Hokuto, he can’t handle extremely spicy stuff.

Eventually, they make a compromise, heading to the cashier with an extra bag of chocolate chip cookies.

**Taiga**

Drinking with co-workers, will be late

**Hokuto**

Ok. Text me if you need a ride home.

Taiga won’t be home until late at night, but there are remnants of his presence when Hokuto arrives home. His furry tiger slippers (a gift from Juri) lie messily on the entranceway. The guitar that lies on the coffee table because he always has to pick up his guitar whenever he has a burst of inspiration. Even the smell of Taiga lingers around the apartment, the same smell when Hokuto buries his face on Taiga’s shoulder every morning, giving himself five more minutes before getting up.

Taiga’s smell is the smell of home.

He makes dinner and puts the leftovers in the fridge, ready for when Taiga needs hangover food. He grabs a novel from the shelf—one he’s sure he hasn’t finished yet—then takes a shower. He then browses through Netflix to find something to watch, to keep him awake until Taiga gets home.

At half-past ten, he finally hears the unlocking of the door to their apartment. He gets up from the sofa and reaches out just in time to catch Taiga, who had just stumbled, face pink and eyes glassy.

“I told you to text me if you need a ride home,” Hokuto chastises softly, helping Taiga stand.

“Co-worker offered to drop me off,” Taiga mumbles. “I should have texted. I’m sorry.”

Hokuto shakes his head, kissing Taiga’s forehead. “It’s okay. Have you eaten dinner?”

Taiga nods. “The food was terrible though,” he replies, slightly giggling.

“I made dinner. There are still leftovers in the fridge.”

His husband practically beams, tightening his embrace. “I love you.”

They say those three words every day, but it never fails to give Hokuto an overwhelming surge of emotion.

“I’m thinking of quitting.”

The chopsticks with rice hover close to Hokuto’s mouth, pausing mid-air as he hears the announcement. Taiga sits right beside him on the dining table, wringing his hands, shoulders relaxing, as if the weight of the announcement had been hanging over him for the past few days. Probably longer.

“What makes you want to quit?” Hokuto asks, setting down his chopsticks. He knows this conversation would put eating out of the question.

“I just don’t enjoy it anymore.” When Taiga looks at him, he looks pained. “Like, I don’t mind the work conditions and my boss and co-workers are nice. It’s just … I don’t want to write jingles for ads anymore. I wanna write actual songs and work with artists who love what they do.”

When Taiga announced that he would be joining a production company that usually produces jingles for advertisements, Hokuto was surprised. After all, Taiga is a free spirit and threw himself into writing and producing songs. Then he would often get up on the stage of some bar on an open mic night and showcase the fruits of his labor.

Of course, Hokuto could tell that Taiga didn’t enjoy what he did at his current job, the way he would almost always rant about it. But he kept silent. Taiga chose this line of work, and even though Hokuto’s his husband, he’d rather not intervene, unless he was asked for advice.

“When are you planning to turn in your notice?” he asks instead.

Taiga sighs, tucking his chin on his hand. “That’s the thing,” he admits. “I’m not sure if this is a one-time feeling or I’m just burned out. And who knows when I’m gonna find a new job?”

“How about you take a break for a couple of days, then?” Hokuto suggests. “Or you could join open mic nights? You used to love to do that.”

A smile crosses Taiga’s face. “I miss college,” he admits. “At least I wasn’t wondering why I don’t feel fulfilled and all that existential shit.”

Hokuto chuckles, reaching for Taiga’s hand. “I’ll support whatever decision you make,” he says.

“Even if it means not being a useful member of society for a while?”

Taiga meant it as a joke, but Hokuto could tell that he’s also concerned about being dead weight in the marriage. He gives Taiga’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Then I’ll take care of you,” he says. “I promised that in our vows, right?”

The way Taiga’s face brightens is enough. More than enough. “Okay.” Taiga’s expression softens as he nods, returning the gesture.

Getting through Friday is the hardest, especially since they’re on vacation during the weekend. Still, they drag themselves out of bed and get ready for work.

Hokuto had specifically asked his boss if he could clock out early, and he sighs in relief when his boss waves goodbye as he takes his leave as soon as the clock strikes six. He bids his colleagues goodbye on his way out, and Nakajima is nice enough to yell a “Happy anniversary to you and your husband!” before he’s out the door.

By the time he unlocks the door to their apartment and pushes the door open, he hears a soft melody, no doubt coming from the strings of a guitar. The lights are dimmed, and when Hokuto steps inside, he could see small candles on the coffee table.

Taiga is sitting by one of their plush chairs, plucking his guitar. He looks up, and it’s the fondness in his face that makes Hokuto weak in his knees.

“We’ll be spending the whole day exploring tomorrow, so I thought I should give you my anniversary gift,” he announces.

Hokuto grins, setting his bag down on the entranceway and taking a seat on the couch.

“I wrote this a couple of weeks ago,” Taiga announces.

“Is that why you refuse to let me in our room when you’re home early?”

Taiga sticks his tongue out of him before bringing back his focus on his guitar. He plucks a few more strings, closes his eyes, and starts to play.

Hokuto leans back, remembering the same situation in which he fell in love with Taiga. They were already in friendlier terms back then, and Hokuto was already contemplating on asking Taiga out when Taiga invited him to one of his performances in a nearby café. Hokuto couldn’t keep his eyes off Taiga as he performs on the small platform, presence bright and enchanting.

When it was just the two of them after that performance, Hokuto had gathered all his courage to ask Taiga out on a date.

Taiga had beamed and had said, “Finally!” before pulling Hokuto forward for a kiss.

Like any other relationship, theirs wasn’t perfect. After getting past the honeymoon phase, they would often get into arguments, with Taiga telling Hokuto he should loosen up and Hokuto telling Taiga to take some things seriously. They learned compromise and support and fighting for each other.

And sometimes they still struggle, but they know they’re both working hard toward getting along and supporting each other.

And loving each other, most of all. Because the moment they said each other’s vows that day, Hokuto knows they both meant it.

_To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part._

When the song finishes, Taiga’s eyes are glassy. Hokuto feels his eyes brimming with tears, too, but he ignores it, standing up to embrace Taiga. His husband meets him halfway.

“Did you like it?” Taiga asks, voice muffled in Hokuto’s shirt.

Hokuto chuckles and nods. “I love it,” he replies. “I love everything about you, Taiga.”

“Me, too.”

After what feels like minutes, they lean in for a kiss. It’s just a gentle brush of the lips, and Hokuto is content with it. But Taiga presses in, hands roaming restlessly across Hokuto’s chest.

“The song isn’t my only anniversary gift,” Taiga breathes out as he pulls away.

Hokuto swallows hard. “Yeah?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even.

Without warning, Taiga wraps his arms around Hokuto’s neck and jumps until his legs are wrapped around Hokuto. Hokuto yelps but manages to hook his arms under Taiga’s thighs to keep his husband from falling.

“Yeah.” Taiga’s gaze darkens. “The thing is, we both have to put in an effort. You don’t mind that, do you?”

“Absolutely not.” Hokuto presses a line of kisses down Taiga’s neck, blindly walking to the direction of their bedroom.

Hokuto wakes up as soon as the alarm clock rings, groaning as he turns off the damned device. Taiga is still asleep, so Hokuto allows himself a few more minutes to pull his husband closer, pressing his face into the nape of Taiga’s neck.

It’s the weekend, after all.

And it’s their wedding anniversary.

Taiga mumbles something unintelligible, a sign that he is about to stir. His eyes flutter open just as Hokuto pulls away.

A tired, yet brilliant smile appears on Taiga’s face. “Good morning, handsome,” he says groggily.

Hokuto returns the smile, leaning close to brush their lips together. He intertwines their fingers, their wedding rings clinking against each other.

“Happy anniversary,” he breathes when he pulls away.

It’s been a year since they married, four years since they were introduced to each other. Since then, they’ve been through both good times and tough times, and Hokuto wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

It’s what being married to Taiga all the sweeter, more fulfilling. 


End file.
